


Jealousy Party

by wowwhzl



Category: golden child stans
Genre: Golden Child - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: Jealousy between three guys.





	Jealousy Party

That question and answer portion made him rage from so much anger. Daeyeol admits it. He gets jealous upon seeing Sungyoon who's about to kiss Jaeseok on their Debut Showcase. He was angry staring at the ceiling not bothering to talk to Sungyoon, who's lying on his bed. "The silence is making me deaf. What's your problem?" Sungyoon, who noticed that Daeyeol wasn't that Daeyeol who used to be talkative. Daeyeol didn't answer and faced the wall instead. Sungyoon loses his temper and slammed the door as he goes outside. Daeyeol who stayed in the room also loses his temper and followed Sungyoon. He grabbed his hand and dragged him back into their room. Daeyeol pinned him against the wall, glaring at him with so much anger. Sungyoon was just staring at him blankly, anticipating what will Daeyeol do. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Calm yourself first, hyung. You might hurt yourself." Daeyeol sarcastically laughed. "Calm down? How come would I calm down when I saw you flirting with Jaeseok?" Daeyeol's pitch is getting higher. Sungyoon started to become worried because he might get busted by the other members. No one knows about his relationship with Jaeseok. "Hyung, let's not talk about it now. Calm down." Sungyoon tries to ease Daeyeol's anger. "Answer me!" That statement stiffens Sungyoon. "I-I..."

"Hyung, leave him alone. Sungyoon is mine." Jaeseok, who enters the room answered, making Daeyeol's mind froze. "W-what? Y-you just said m-mine?" Daeyeol broke down as he repeats what Jaeseok stated. "Please stop bothering him." Jaeseok grabs Sungyoon's hand. "Are you hurt?" Sungyoon just shook his head.

Out of the silent room, Daeyeol started to sob. "Why?" Daeyeol is covering his face. "Haven't you feel that ever since we trained together, I started to like you?" Desperate Daeyeol said. "I-I feel about it but..."

"Am I not enough?" Sungyoon looked at Jaeseok and he understands what he was referring. Sungyoon walks towards Daeyeol and hugs him. "I'm sorry, hyung. I couldn't give it back. I-I just see you as a brother. I'm sorry."

"Sungyoon-ah, let's go. Let him settle down for a moment." As Sungyoon stands, Daeyeol held his hand. "Please..."

"No, hyung." Jaeseok is the one who pushed Daeyeol away from Sungyoon. "Can't you understand the words HE'S MINE?" Daeyeol got no choice but to accept the fact that Sungyoon sees him as a brother only. The two left, leaving Daeyeol devastated.


End file.
